It is known from DK-PS No, 168,453 to manufacture floor structures with a flooring arranged on top of two layers of parallel joists, whereby the joists of one layer extend perpendicular to the joists of the other layer, and where resilient spring elements arc provided between the two layers of joists at the intersections. The two layers of joists are supported on chocking means. Such a flooring is used, for instance, for the manufacture of sports floors.